the_into_the_dark_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Hoover
SSG. Barry Hoover is a survivor of the initial outbreak and a supporting protagonist of the Into the Dark series. Formerly a Staff Sergeant for the United States Air Force. He is a now high ranking commander of the Revolutionary Army and a senior adviser to its leader Lt. Dante Bishop. Physical Appearance A large Caucasian man with a well muscled body, Barry is shown to be one of the physically strongest in the series, often wearing a simple tank top with military cargo pants and a pair of brown combat boots. Post-military, Barry joined Special Weapons And Tactics as a Tactical Specialist with a new combat uniform. After joining the Revolutionary Army as a senior adviser he gains an official uniform worn by high ranking commanders. Background and Early life Prior to the outbreak, Barry was an airman in the USAF, serving in the same unit as Ethan Parker, with whom he became close friends. Barry later left the Air Force and started his law enforcement career as a member of S.W.A.T. where he employed his vast knowledge of weaponry. Ethan was eventually discharged from the force and began drifting. Barry also had a loving wife and two young daughters as well. Meanwhile, he also became close friends with Robert a local gun shop owner. The two were close friends and often went fishing together. Due to their friendship, Barry commissioned Robert to modify most of his arsenal, which he eventually learned how to do himself. At some point after the outbreak he met up with Ethan. Personality Barry is introduced a fearless, brave veteran with a short temper and sharp sense of humor. Despite his experiences during the post-apocalypse he is one of the more mentally stable characters in the series. Barry is shown to be a loving husband to his wife as well as a capable father to his two daughters doing whatever he must to protect them from both the Infected and the Military. In addition to his protective nature, Barry is wise and thoughtful providing insightful advice and council to both the Special Operations Group leader SSG. Ethan Parker and the Revolutionary Army's commander Lt. Dante Bishop, lightening the mood with humorous jokes as well as pondering the future of mankind. Equipment Combat helmet - During his time as a SWAT Tactical Specialist and as a Staff Sergeant for the USAF, Barry wore a combat helmet in addition to his protective gear, after the outbreak Barry gained a new helmet. Ballistic Vest - In addition to his combat helmet, Barry also wore a bulletproof vest to protect himself from gunfire during the pre-apocalypse and post-apocalypse. Heckler & Koch MP5 - During his time as a SWAT officer, Barry used the H&K as his main sidearm. After joining the Revolutionary Army, he gives the weapon to Nathan Miller to use. * 9×19mm Parabellum - Barry's submachine gun is shown to fire 9mm bullets. Glock 19 - During his time as a SWAT officer, Barry used this Glock pistol as his main sidearm. After joining the Revolutionary Army, he gives the weapon to Ethan Parker to use. * 9×19mm Parabellum - Like Barry's submachine gun, Barry's Glock pistol also fires 9mm bullets. Colt Python - After the outbreak began Barry using the revolver as his personal weapon of choice. * .38 Special - Barry's revolver is shown to fire .38 Special bullets. AK-47 - After joining the Revolutionary Army, Barry uses the AK-47 assault rifle as his main weapon of choice. * 7.62×39mm - Barry's assault rifle carries 7.62mm caliber bullets and he is shown to be accurate killing a number of Infected with it. Combat Knife - Barry occasionally uses the knife in close combat and is shown to be an exceptional fighter with it. M18 Smoke Grenade - Barry uses a smoke grenade along with Ethan Parker to provide cover for a group of Revolutionary Army militants to escape from the US Army. Relationships Category:Supporting Characters Category:Military Category:Law Enforcement